Moonlight blood
by Bloom Stella vampire firestar
Summary: Bloom Stella Firestar is saya and diva sister bloom doesn't remember anything about her past and so shido the vampire with a human heart found his daughter and rised her will bloom be able to remember her past and who is the man bloom sees in rose water mall. Hope you in joy :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever I hope you like it well here it goes AND I'LL SAY THIS ONCE DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM BLOOD + NOR NIGHTWALKER THE ONLY ONE I DO OWN IS A OC NAMED BLOOM thank you _

Shido wakes up and pushs the cafons cover off and sits up and gets out of the cafon and gets dressed and goes to wake up bloom. Lets just say shidos last name is Firestar k k.

Bloom Stella Firestar get your butt up from your cafon and get ready for school and now because if you don't your not going to have time to eat breakfast and you don't want that do you.

Jumps out of the cafon and gets dressed and goes to the kitchen and makes egg and cheese sandwich. Dad that was one way of getting me out of bed wasn't

yep shido said

man but thanks though bloom said

your welcome and tell riho not to be late for work today I am her boss shido said

k dad what ever you say bloom said

after bloom is done eating she gets up and goes to grab her school bag **oh if you want to know bloom's eye color and hair color I'll tell you bloom has light green eyes and has redish brown hair like saya.**

**Dad I'm leaving for school bloom said **

**k have a good day shido said**

**Hey bloom a girl said running to bloom on the side walk**

**oh hey riho bloom said **

**so did you hear about the swim team and soft ball team going to state championship riho said **

**yea I am the team caption of both teams the swim team goes next week and the soft ball team goes this week bloom said **

**yea your right riho said **

**come on were here let's go in side of the school riho bloom said **

**ok I'm coming riho said **

**Riku have you seen my jem bag saya said **

**um i think you left it in my room saya Riku said **

**ok thanks riku saya said **

**no problem saya that's what little brothers are for even though were not rilted by blood riku said **

**i know saya said going to riku's room **

**Guys I forgot saya's other brothers name so I'm going to call him nick for now till i know his name**

**riku dad's calling you for breakfast nick said **

**ok nick riku said goes to the table **

**after school with bloom and riho **

**so riho have a good day at work with my dad bloom said **

**k stella riho said smiling **

**stares at riho really really riho did you really use my middel name bloom said **

**yep i did indeed riho said still smiling **

**k see you later riho bloom said going to rose water mall **

**-Time skip-**

**Hey dad I'm back bloom said **

**oh welcome back bloom riho just left and i killed other nightbread shido said **

**k dad and you know the most wiredess thing happened today when i was at the rose water mall i saw a man i though i know from some were idk bloom said **

**hmm i see and take a shower before you go to bed ok bloom shido said **

**ok dad bloom said going to the bathroom **

**a few minutes later bloom comes out of the bathroom **

**goodnight dad bloom said **

**goodnight sweetie shido said **

**bloom goes over to the cafon and gets in and closes it and falls asleep **

**sigh bloom forgot to put her bag away shido said **

**a little blue winged person comes out of shido's hair from behind **

**i know shido guni said **

**I'm going to sleep ok guni shido said **

**k shido guni said **

**Saya and nick are out of school now and are sleeping cause it's night **

_OK guys that's chapter 1 and sorry if its not that long I'll make the next one longer i hope you guy like it_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter two of Moonlight blood and plz tell me what you think and now let us begin **

Hey riho came to walk to school with me bloom said

yea and bloom i like your necklace it nice riho said

thanks riho bloom said

no problem bloom riho said

and both girls go to school

there's a nock on the door

come in shido said

and a man wearing a suit comes in the door

Shido it's good to see you the man said

Hello david what brings you here and what do you want because i don't have time to talk to you right now comeback later as you can see I am working shido said

you know why i am here shido I'm here for bloom red shield needs her to fight diva david said

the answer is no david the only thing she fights are nightbeards shido said

No she also fights her own kind the chiropteron with her own blood and her chevaliers luka and clay are no were to be heard from and after i take bloom with me i will go for saya shido your not her father and you know that now I'll give you some time to think about it shido david said turns around and is about to leave when shido calls out and david turns his head a little and listens to what shido is saying.

Your wrong you know bloom is my daughter so is saya and diva because i meet and fall in love with a chiropteron her name was Luna she two had to fight her sister and i told her that i was a vampire she she was happy i told her and she keep my secret and we date for 18 years till she told methat she had my daughters in her i told her to keep them safe but 20 years past and i didn't know what happened to her till i was told by one of her chevalier that she was dead that her sister killed her with her blood and that's when i didn't know if my daughter's were ok in her belly then 58 years later i find one of my daughters on the the floor awoke and she is 17 years old the yonger one now you know why i don't want you to take her and she's half chiropteron and half vampire so are my other two daughters shido said

turns to face shido

what you are the father of saya and diva and bloom then that means they have to fight the nightbreads two david said

And shido nondd yes its ture but before i was a vampire i was human and a man named cain changed me into a vampire he was my sire my father my lover but i ended up hateing him and thats how i have a human heart and one more thing if bloom goes i go take it or leave it your chose shido said

fine I'll come back in two days i need to talk to saya's adopted father and tell him that i found saya birth father david said

ok shido said

and david leaves

Hey dad I'm back from practice saya said

Welcome home saya how was school geroge said

it was good saya said

Saya do know why your you have redish purple brown hair and brownish purple eyes geroge said

no i don't know why saya said

oh because george said

ok tell me when dinners ready dad saya said

ok saya george said

goes to the bathroom

Hey Mr shido riho said

oh hello riho shido said

how are you today Mr shido riho said

I'm good riho you Shido said

I'm good to here let me get you some tea Mr shido riho said

ok riho shido said does she even know i can't eat I'm a vampire but I'll let her anyway

riho comes back with the tea

here you go Mr shido riho said

thank you riho shido said

no problem Mr shido riho said

so we're is my daughter bloom shido said

oh bloom is at the pop light cafe working Mr shido riho said

oh i see thank you for telling me riho shido said

your welcome riho said

Hey bloom are you going to do the sing off on stage today a guy said

i don't think so but i mite idk xavier why you want to sing with me now get back to work bloom said

alright alright no i dont I'm just asking if your going to be doing the sing off xavier said

oh ok bloom said

hey bloom how long have me you and riho been friends for xavier said

idk like 15-16 years why bloom said

just asking xavier said

Mr shido I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow riho said

ok riho be care fool shido said

ok i well riho said and leaves

sits back and puts his hads behind his head and his feet on the desk and his top hat on his face

Saya Riku kai dinners ready geroge said ok i remember kai's name so yea

all three come to the table

wow this looks so good saya said

I know right riku said

wow you guys slow down kai said

Hey dad I'm back from work bloom said

alright sweetie shido said

bloom goes to the kitchen and makes ham and sausage and makes it in to a sandwich

after eating she goes and takes a shower and gets changed she's wearing a pink tank top with star's on it and purple shorts pj's

and goes and kisses dad on his forhead

good night dad bloom said

goodnight sweetie shido said

bloom goes over to the cafon and gets in and closes it and falls asleep

shido when are you going to meet your daughter saya guni said

soon david said his comeing tomorrow for me and bloom and does chiropteron's are going down guni shido said

mmmmhmmm you bet they are and so are does nightbreads guni said

I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to sleep shido said

ok shido guni said

shido gets up and goes to the bathroom and when his done taking a shower he goes to his cafon and goes in side of the cafon and closes it and falls asleep

The next morning

bloom wakes up and pushs the cafons cover off and sits up and gets out of the cafon and gets dressed and goes to the kitchen and makes egg and cheese with sausage and bacon

after eating she gets up and goes outside for a walk and scenes a nightbeard and goes to it and finds it in a abandoned building and goes inside of the abandoned building and sees the nightbread but its not actually a nightbeard it's actually a chiropteron and starts fighting it but gets get hit and hits the wall

and then bloom looks up and sees both guys from the other day and sees one of them cut himhim self and goes close to bloom and trys to give her his blood but bloom runs from him and then she falls and sees him put his blood in his own mouth and kisses her and gives her his blood mouth to mouth and bloom gulps the blood and her eyes turn a redish purple color.

Holds her hands out

swords bloom said

both guys give her a sword in each hand

and she cuts herself and puts her blood in each sword and runs to the chiropteron and it turns to her and starts to fight her and she slashes her swords on each side of the chiropteron and kills it and the chiropteron turns to stone and her eyes turn back to light green

and she looks at the chiropteron her hands shacking in fear and then she faints and one of the guys hold her and take her home mean while the other follows the other guy

ten minutes later both guys are were bloom lives and goes inside

and see shido and david turn to look at them

what happened luka and clay david said

chiropteron and we give bloom are blood and she killed the chiropteron luka said

I see david said

who are you two shido said

I am luka he is clay and we are bloom's chevaliers

I see shido said

bloom wakes up

come on we leaveing or what

everyone leaves and goes to the airport and goes to the private red shield airplane

**I hope you like it and I hope it wasn't to short and plz tell me if you liked it and I'll make more **


	3. Chapter 3

_**So dad what your **_**_telling me is i have a sister and i already know that I'm half vampire and theres no way in hell I'm drinking blood got that or i will throw you to a tree evan if your my dad bloom said_**

**_i know bloom plus there is no way I'm letting you drink blood and david you know how i told you that i could use a blood sword and make it just by biting my self its true and i bet bloom can do it to she just need practice shido said _**

**_i see oh and will be landing soon david said_**

**_ok shido said_**

**_looks over to bloom _**

**_bloom what the mater shido said _**

**_hmm its nothing dad its just i scenes a nightbred and its controlling someones body bloom said_**

**_i see bloom tell me were it is shido said_**

**_bloom points to the woman talking to the man and shido looks over and sees the women_**

**_its her she's the one with the nightbread _**

**_ok bloom if you plz shido said_**

**_grins very well father this is going to hurt her bites her finger and blood flows and throws her blood at the woman _**

**_and sees the woman's eyes glow yellow _**

**_bloom whispers vampire she's a vampire bloom said_**

**_i see so some vampires have ways getting passed us david said_**

**_yup bloom said_**

**_and she's comeing over here shido said_**

**_hi can i get you anything the women said_**

**_no thanks vampire bloom said_**

**_bloom shido said_**

**_what its the truth bloom said_**

**_what how did you know i was a vampire and i running from my sire i hate him the women said_**

**_i see you have that problem two don't worry my dad is hiding from his sire bloom said_**

**_i see will you help me i don't want to be like this i want to be a chevalier the woman said_**

**_ok i'll turn you into a chevalier but first tell me your name bloom said_**

**_my name is alex frost gem nice to meet you and whats your name alex said_**

**_im bloom stella firestar and that my dad shido firestar bloom said_**

**_hello shido said_**

**_hi alex said_**

**_and does two guys are luka and clay my chevaliers and thats david someone from red shield bloom said_**

**_wait you can have a lot of chevaliers alex said_**

**_yep you can and here puts her hand out since you have fangs i don't need to cut myself bloom said_**

**_ok alex said and she bites into blooms hand and licks the bloom off of blooms hand and moves her face away from her hand _**

**_your body is going to be in pain in a min so in a min you'll be come my chevalier bloom said_**

**_ok alex said _**

**_-time skip-_**

**_And bloom i'll protect you the best i can because i am your chevalier after all alex said_**

**_ok alex bloom said_**

**_so this is were saya lives david shido said _**

**_yes this were she lives david said oh if you guys are wondering if saya drink haji's blood already she drink it in chapter 2 i just didn't write it down in chapter 2 it happened the same time clay and luka give bloom there blood so yea my story is different _**

**_they all go in_**

**_hello george david said_**

**_hello david your here for saya am i right i have her ready to go george said_**

**_ok and this is bloom saya's sister and thats shido there father david said_**

**_nice to meet you george said_**

**_nice to meet you to bloom said _**

**_saya are you ready to go david is waiting for you george said_**

**_i'm coming saya said_**

**_ok george said_**

**_saya comes out with two boys behind her_**

**_hi you must be saya right bloom said smiling _**

**_yea and who are you saya said_**

**_what you silly you really don't know who i am didn't george tell you i'm your sister bloom silly bloom said giggles _**

**_wait you my sister saya said and runs to bloom and hugs her and starts crying_**

**_its ok sis its ok bloom said rubbing saya's back _**

**_and i'm guessing the guy with purple hair is are dad saya said not crying anymore_**

**_yep that are birth dad shido firestar and his a vampire who kills nightbreads bloom said_**

**_so bloom is the two guys and the girl your chevaliers saya said_**

**_yep i have three now lets go and were's haji bloom said_**

**_his right behind kai and riku saya said_**

**_oh ok and hi haji bloom said_**

**_oh hello bloom haji said_**

**_NOW LETS GO I WANNA KILL CHIROTERON'S ALREADY YOU SLOW POKES bloom said_**

**_everybody sees bloom redish purple eyes_**

**_uh bloom your eyes shido said_**

**_huh what you talking about bloom said_**

**_uh your eyes are redish purple saya said_**

**_WAIT WHAT bloom said running to a mirror and see her eyes redish purple _**

**_now do you see bloom saya said_**

**_why are my eyes this color and wait a min bloom smells the air what no that can't be bloom said_**

**_what can't be bloom haji said_**

**_looks at haji and then at riku your riku right bloom said_**

**_yea i am riku said_**

**_why is it i smell mixed blood in you smell both of chiropteron and vampire hmm bloom said_**

**_well puts a hand behind his head and smiles nervously well i found out i'm saya's blood brother from haji riku said_**

**_everyone except haji is shocked _**

**_bloom runs up to riku and hugs him to death _**

**_little brother blood said happy_**

**_ah can't breath riku said_**

**_oops sorry bloom said not hugging him anymore_**

**_So riku just so you know my eyes turn yellow when i bite my finger and blood flows thorw it and it forms a blood sword the yellow eyes mean my vampire eyes so yea dad can do the same thing just remember that are blood kills chiropteron and turns them to stone and for nightbeards we just kill them with are blood sword ok bloom said _**

**_ok sis riku said _**

**_so you three are siblings by blood kai said _**

**_yea we are kai bloom said _**

**_huh how did you know my name kai said _**

**_oh well i know that your family was killed by a nightbeard and he was a vampire and one that is from i dont know one of are pasts and kai how did it feel knowing that you were about to be turned into a vampire and you were almost about to be sired to him if not that a girl of 9 years old had not saved you what would you do then your fate would change but no that 9 year old girl saved you from your fate bloom said _**

**_How do you know and what does it matter to you don't know me kai said _**

**_oh really now have you really forgotten about me now kai bloom said in a hauntly voice _**

**_kai sees bloom's eyes turn yellow and sees her lick her mouth and kai shacks in fear and in delight kai's eyes widen_**

**_your the 9 year old girl that saved me kai said_**

**_Yup but kai you need to be careful ok and i want a taste of your damn blood why the hell do i want your blood someone help me plz i don't want to drink kai's blood bloom said _**

**_hugs bloom tight_**

**_there let it go sweetie come on snap the hell out of it shido said _**

**_eyes turn light green _**

**_thanks dad bloom said _**

**_no problem bloom shido said _**

**_now lets go bloombloom said _**

**_shido david bloom and saya and riku and kai leave _**

**_Cain a guy vampire said _**

**_what is it rin cain said _**

**_i have word that shido is going to Spain and the United States new york city rin said _**

**_i see licks his lips and his daughter bloom will be there licks his lips again i have fallen in love with her cain said _**

**_i see rin said _**

**_leave rin you are dismissed cain said _**

**_yes sir rin said leaves _**

**_hmm i can't wait to see the look on your face when i make you love me dear bloom cain though _**

**_licks lips you will be mine cain thinks out load while his eyes are yellow _**

**_gets shivers up my shinp _**

**_bloom you ok saya said _**

**_yea I'm fine it's just i have a feeling that some one said that I'll be his and he licked his lips ugh bloom said _**

**_oh ok so do you like someone saya said _**

**_will there is someone i like and he was the vampire who turned dad into a vampire he was dad's sire his names cain but dad doesn't want me to be with him he said cain isn't a nice guy bloom said _**

**_oh will dad's just looking out for you bloom and you know that saya said _**

**_i know saya bloom said bloom stops walking _**

**_hmm sis you ok riku said _**

**_I'm fine riku it's just i need to cheek something I'll brb I'll meet you guys at the private airplane bloom said runing _**

**_ok bloom riku said _**

**_With bloom _**

**_huh i though something came thorgh this ally way _**

**_someone grabs bloom from behind _**

**_turns around and sees clay _**

**_shit clay you sacred me bloom said _**

**_yea I know sorry i was worried about you i am your chevalier clay said _**

**_it's ok i flet a kid vampire sorry bloom said _**

**_i know come on lets go clay said _**

**_k k clay bloom said_**

**_And they both go back to the gurop _**

**_and see saya fighting a chiropteron _**

**_bloom's eyes turn redish purple and bloom bites her finger and forms a blood sword and kills the chiropteron with saya and it turns to stone _**

**_you ok saya bloom said _**

**_yea I'm fine bloom saya said _**

**_everyone goes inside of the private airplane _**

_I hope you in joyed this and i will continue this so plz tell me if you liked it and i will be making other fanfictions so thanks for everything and i'll see you guys bye :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D _


End file.
